In the rain A Thousand Miles
by bluehoax
Summary: A songfic, set to Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. RonSomeone. You find out who the someone is at the very end. RR, flame if you need to. My first songfic.


Disclaimer: I ALWAYS have to go through this ordeal. These stupid men in black suits keep following me. *coughs* ignore that. Read my other disclaimers and you'll understand. Anyways...*looks over shoulder at men in suits* I don't own anything of Vanessa Carlton's or JK Rowling's. Unfortunately I'm not as talented as them. 

'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`~~~'`

**_makin' my way downtown_**

**_walking fast_**

**_faces pass and I'm homebound..._**

The war had ended. The Dark side did not prevail. But many were injured, many were dead. 

Ron Weasley was miles from home, from the people he loved. His leg was slowing him down. He couldn't heal it. No-one could. If there was anyone who could, he wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway. He was walking as fast as he could for someone crippled with such a burden.

He hadn't seen all his friends and family for years. For those years, he had been on the run, trying to lead the Death Eaters away from his loved ones. 

_Why?_ people had asked. He had shook his head, changed the subject. Ron Weasley was a top auror, one of the best. No-one knew. Not even his family. Harry knew. Harry was also an auror, also one of the best. Harry was the only person he had ever kept contact with from his past. _But now..._

**_staring blankly ahead_**

**_just makin' my way_**

**_I'm makin' a way_**

**_through the crowd..._**

He thought of her. He had thought of her all those years. She had never left his mind, haunting his dreams. And now...he stared at the soggy piece of parchment Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever known, had given him. The black ink was smudged, the parchment torn. But it was all he needed to go on. To find this place...to find _her_. His weary feet trudged on, past nameless faces, past people who didn't know about him, couldn't care less about him. All he thought of was that face. 

**_and I need you_**

**_and I miss you_**

**_and now I wonder..._**

Had it aged while he was gone? Had she moved on, not knowing where some of the most important people in her life had gone? Had any of her family died, because of the raging war? Had she missed him as much as he missed her? 

**_if I could fall into the sky_**

**_do you think time would pass me by_**

**_cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**

**_if I could see you ... tonight_**

Ron went on, face devoid of all the pain he was feeling, physically and emotionally. Time wasn't important. He just had to see her, just had to make sure that she wasn't...no. He wouldn't think about that. That wasn't a possibility.

_He was so cold._

He would do anything; go anyplace, just for her. The one he had grown to know and love. He'd walk a thousand miles if that was what it took. Just to see her. Just to know that she hadn't lost her memories of him. Just for tonight.

**_it's always times like these_**

**_when I think of you_**

**_and I wonder if you ever think of me..._**

She didn't know anything about his feelings for her. She didn't know that in their last years at Hogwarts he thought of telling her, relieving himself of his burden. But he hadn't. He kept on living like a fool, fighting with more courage to many Death Eaters, than to one girl. One girl. He thought of all the times they had together. Did she ever think of him? He wasn't sure. But still the question hung in his mind, glimmering gold.

Did she ever think of him? 

**_cause everything's so wrong_**

**_and I don't belong_**

**_livin' in your precious memory..._**

No, she wouldn't. Ron Weasley, clumsy, hopeless, poor-as-dirt, the-boy-next-to-the-ever-famous-Harry-Potter. He wasn't worth being in her memory. 

It started to rain.

**_cause I need you_**

**_and I miss you_**

**_and now I wonder..._**

Ron dragged his feet. He had to get there, had to.  The thought of her kept him going. He needed to see her, just once. The thoughts in his head kept going around and around like carousel, that muggle fair ride that she had shown him. As a friend. Always as a friend. At the Christmas balls, they went together. As friends. At their graduating ball, they went together. As friends. They started as friends, graduated as friends. Just friends. But if he could see her, tonight, he would give anything and everything, just to be friends. At least.

**_and I, I don't want to let you know_**

**_I, I drown in your memory_**

**_I, I don't want to let this go_**

**_I, I don't ..._**

If they could be more...but Ron was slowly being torn apart. Torn apart between telling her, confessing what he felt, to just being there for her, her friend. Forever her friend. All she could think of right now was her. He didn't care if this was insanity, living for one person, but protecting the rest of the world. Living for a person he hadn't seen for years. Was this just stupid? Should he just let her go? He couldn't, didn't want to. It was as if she was a drug. Were those tears, or just the rain splashing onto his face?

**_makin' my way downtown_**

**_walking fast_**

**_faces pass and I'm homebound..._**

He didn't want to think anymore, but she kept on springing into his mind. Even when he didn't want to think, she would still be there. So typical of her. And so he smiled, despite the cold, despite the freezing rain soaking him to the bone. He hurried on, as a wounded man would, making his way towards the address carefully written on his piece of parchment.

**_staring blankly ahead_**

**_just makin' my way_**

**_I'm makin' my way_**

**_through the crowd..._**

Ron walked past people on the street, wondering what they would be doing up at this time. He shook his head, and drops of water flew everywhere. His face set with determination, he stared ahead. _Almost there, now._ How many miles had he trudged along? He didn't care. He had travelled on foot for a good part of the night, and the clouds up above his head crackled ominously.

He looked up. There it was. A pristine white house, a green wooden door. 

He knocked. Would she shun him, pretend she didn't know him? Would she be happily married, living as a housewife? It seemed like eternity until he heard footsteps behind that green wooden door. The door swung open.

**_and I still need you_**

**_and I still miss you_**

**_and now I wonder... _**

She stood there, a confused look in her eyes. She took in his dirty, soaked, time-worn robes, matted hair, and tired skin.

He held his breath. Had she already forgotten him? Should he leave now? Was it wrong to come here, to her place?

The thoughts had barely passed through his head when he felt her launch herself at him. She hugged him around the middle, face buried in his dirty robes. Lightning struck the sky, and illuminated Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, locked in each other's embrace, never wanting to let go.

No words were passed between them as they stood outside her door, in the rain. 

**_if I could fall into the sky_**

**_do you think time would pass me by_**

**_cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**

**_if I could see you ... tonight_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hmm...my ending turned out a bit funny. Ron sounds too weird but...that's my opinion. Anyway, Tell me if it's too melodramatic. oh, btw, there won't be a sequel. Just so you know. because I like it how it is right now. and I know that last part of the song isn't actually the last part, but i like that verse as the ending. thnx, and review if  you want to. Flame if you need to.

~~bluehoax^^;;


End file.
